Is IBC Set to Join ABS-CBN and GMA's Bandwagon
June 13, 2014 The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. With its programs, stars and talent fees and TV rights increased more viewership afford to produce its own shows to recapture the glory days. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. If other network start launching new shows to match the firepower unleashed at Channel 13. It was a way to momentarily forget the challenges that lie ahead the following morning when they face the reality of putting all these shows in line. IBC has always been confident about its leadership in the industry, when the competition was forcing it to take more aggressive stance. While putting more meat into its primetime dare, IBC continues to strengthen its daytime programming with animes, children's educational programs and tokusatsu hits. IBC, in partnership with Viva Television, launched new shows spread over a week of programming on primetime television slots. The local market of IBC-13 in partnership with Viva Entertainment, The Kapinoy Network producing more soap operas. "We're really content company. That's the main difference in ABS-CBN and GMA Network produce our own stars and have a platforms as well," he explains. Aside from the country's top television station, IBC-13 is also into radio stations, internet services, magazines, post-production, international cable and satellite distribution, talent management, music recording company and development, licensing and merchandising. Chairman Jose Avellana says the showbiz orientation of the network helps The Kapinoy Network come up with good homegrown movies and television shows, while giving television viewers the chance to see what other countries to offer. For the success of TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA in these soap operas from teleseryes, fantaseryes, telenovelas from Mexico and asianovelas form Taiwan and Korea, and animes from Japan. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Channel 13 (IBC), which airs Kapinoy programming, now trailing behind ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network, Inc., in their purchases of Kapinoy programs expected to be hit by the peso's decline to entertainment capital has in store for the global TV market In recent years, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has stayed away from airing the fantaseryes and teleseryes, Mexicanovelas, sports programs, including the NBA, PBA and ONE FC, and Sunday Sinemaks as well. The Philippine television network owned by Jose Avellana is gearing up for competition, lining up new shows in its prime-time slots from the bandwagon of fantasy and soap operas. Soon after, IBC-13 followed the lead of its arch-rival thanks to this announcement. This catapulted IBC in the number 3 slot among all television networks. Continue spread the word on the primetime programs on The Kapinoy Network by ATC. Visit their website www.ibc.com.ph and www.asiantvcc.com for more details. That situation, plus the strengthening hold of local programs on Filipino viewers, makes it difficult for IBC-13 to compete with the two giant networks. The partnership with Viva Entertainment and Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation (ATC) is on IBC-13 to start a totally new trend in television with the introduction of the Mexican program. Televisa secured the rights to bring the series to the Philippines, while IBC-13 will market the program. Under the deal, the two companies will share in the advertising revenues. Canoy revealed that IBC-13 was positioning itself as a Kapinoy program provider that could provide a wide range of programs, not only telenovelas and asianovelas but also television programs had the local telecast of a new and explosive drama series. Please support all the efforts of rebuilding the true #3 network in Philippine TV thru the Asian Television Content Corporation. Salamat po, mga Kapinoy! Here is the initial line-up of programs on primetime. Please support ATC @ IBC by sharing your friends and relatives. IBC-13 is decided to air the hit telenovela under TreseBella (stylized as Trese13ella) is The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana), the hit Mexicanovela starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya, at 6 p.m. With the foreign exchange uncertainties and with increasing competition for imports from other stations, IBC-13 has taken steps to pursue market-driven strategies by integrating programming, merchandising and sales. Moving to test its acceptability in Asia, offered The Two Sides of Ana to giant TV networks in the Philippines for free on condition the local networks would provide free air time and dubbing costs. Meanwhile, the NBA games airing on Saturday and Sunday at 10 a.m. as well. The PBA games will now showing on Saturday 4 to 6 p.m. and Sundays from 5 to 7 p.m. “We’ve grown more confident with our own creative department and can now produce original programs.” The network’s lineup for the first quarter of 2014 mainly consists of original programs in the primetime drama series such as Janella in Wonderland, Kailangan Kita and Only Me and You and the children's afternoon series Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati. “We hope to create more original titles, to build our own inventory and meet the programming needs of both our local and international channels,” Gozon said. A new trend in Philippine television programming. Despite a Mexicanovela viewership, The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) and La Teniente, now is No. 1 in the ratings and has generated more advertising in its first week. I like Filipino, Mexican and Korean soap operas that are shown from other networks. Curiously, primetime program air on the timeslot during weekdays. Janella in Wonderland (7:45 p.m.) opposes to the rival mermaid-based fantasy series Dyesebel and recently Nino, Maghihintyay Sa'yo (8:30 p.m.) opposes to Ikaw Lamang and Kambal Sirena, Only Me and You (9:15 to 9:45 p.m.) which is also opposes Sana Bukas Pa ang Kahapon and Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real, by more than a counter-programming strategy of getting high ratings on timeslot in dominate. "Although the cheaper to bring in a foreign soap than to produce our own programs abroad. The network's top quality soap operas are the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo, the kilig-serye Only Me and You, a popular telenovelas Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente continues to boost the ratings and the sales of IBC-13. Also, IBC-13 and Viva Television will export these shows to other countries, much like the Mexican, Taiwanese and Korean soap operas, and Japanese animes. This included were the quick to the Mexican soaps of telenovelas and the Asian soaps of Taiwanese and Korea. Desite its popularly, IBC-13 will put the show on primetime with the homegrown teleseryes and putting the telenovelas and Koreanovelas. IBC's primetime in telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) and La Teniente are big hit became a phenomenal success has since captured a big chunk of primetime viewership, also contributed to the surge in its advertising revenues. Mr. Canoy said IBC's ratings in the prime-time slot have improved. The Kapinoy Network is more focused on localizing and giving more attention to local programs. Canoy reveals that IBC-13 recently formulating a soap opera with teleseryes, fantaseryes, telenovelas and asianovelas. For their part, TreseBella's airing of The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) and La Teniente is basically retaliation made by IBC-13 through the ATC block among television viewers was also surprising makes P1 million in revenues each day. Sporting events to gain some high ratings and the Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office every weeknights and Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday nights). Going to IBC’s airing of the Pinoy action-packed blockbusters to have the network air a movie on Sunday nights. Sunday Sinemaks broadcasts is concentrated on Pinoy action-packed movies from Viva Films, and some concerts, live events and documentaries. Considering that the network has avoided the same route as ABS-CBN and GMA’s ‘masa’-based Tagalog films. For IBC-13, it is a matter of staying away from the rivals’ desperation tactics. Even though the network is now the undisputed No. 3 ratings-wise, viewers can only hope that the Kapinoy network will continue to stick to what works best, and that is airing unique programs that will appeal to all classes and the masses. 'Kapinoy Comedy (In celebration of 39 Years of Comedy Capital: IBC is the home of primetime sitcoms, gag show and political satire)' Old: *''Iskul Bukol'' *Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon *''TODAS'' *Joey de Leon, Richie da Horsie, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Spanky Rigor, Frieda Fonda and Maribeth Bichara *''Chicks to Chicks'' *Freddie Webb and Nova Villa *''Takeshi's Castle'' *''Eh, Kasi Babae'' *Gloria Diaz, Janice Jurado, Tiya Pusit, Buboy Garovillo, Charlie Davao and Debbie Miller *''Sitak ni Jack'' *Jay Ilagan *''Hapi House'' *Vic Sotto, Sandy Andalong and Aga Muhlach *''Goin' Bananas'' *Christopher de Leon, Edgar Mortiz, Jay Ilagan and Johnny Delgado *''Barrio Balimbing'' *Hero Bautista *''Sic O'Clock News'' *Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada New: *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (romantic family-comedy sitcom) *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (gag show) *Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona, Jimmy Muna, Hans Mortel, Carlos Agassi and Victor Anastacio